


花九：两条线，平行还是相交？

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［纯AU。外加时间设定在花家和九条的学生时代，年龄定为一样。雷者慎入！］
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 3





	花九：两条线，平行还是相交？

因为有趣，所以才在一起。明明看起来很会打架，却还是自己出手帮打的。  
大概这就是九条遇到花家时的情况吧。

被几个混的不怎么样的学生围住，同年级的花家却是一声不吭。那些学生嘴里骂骂咧咧，揍来的拳头却没什么水准。花家抬手接住拳头，侧身躲过另一击，抬脚便把冲过来的另一个人绊了个跟头。  
他会躲，也会接，当然也会打。只是没出手。

“不出手吗？”冷不丁一个发笑的声音唐突的插入，不知哪里冒出来的个同校生正靠在墙边，满脸看好戏的样子。  
学校制服外套披在肩上，里面的白衬衫看起来没怎么熨过。这人花家没见过，也懒得思考他是谁。因此嫌麻烦的别开目光，下一秒又接住一个拳头，反手扭到那人后背，随即将哀嚎的混混推到地上。  
“花家家的少爷，你其实可以轻易撂倒这六个人的吧？”披着衣服的家伙笑眯眯，即使混混们嚷嚷着询问他是哪路人，这个男生也装作没听见。

为什么对方会知道自己的事情，花家多少也有点眉目。就和这里找茬的留个闲人一样，都是从学校里传得沸沸扬扬的那些八卦里知道的。  
花家家里是黑道，还是这片区域里蛮有名的势力。但他并不喜欢掺和那些家事，即使老爸总说他将来要继承家业。  
每日跑来学校，看着没什么兴趣的课本，偶尔需要解决几个找茬的。他甚至还有个梦想，就是可以去做个医生，在医院里度日。  
然而没人和他是朋友，人人都绕开他，他却早已将其变得习以为常。

“没必要理会，”他每次都这样说，因此这次他也转身就打算离开，没有多余的兴趣和这些脏兮兮的家伙纠缠。  
他并不是怕打架，而是他求平稳安静，专注自己的空间。学校这地方他不想引起注意，虽然那些新闻已经弄得他身份毫无遮拦。  
明明自己什么都没做，却没事就被混混搭上。遇到麻烦大家都私语讨论是不是他，就连他那优秀的成绩也不怎么能融入老师眼中。

身后一个呻吟，隔肩望见那个冒出来的男生恰好踢翻了个转移目标找茬的混混。他把制服袖子穿好，却没离开，竟然还笑。  
“喂喂，我可是无辜的。”见几个人眼睛齐刷刷的瞪来，男生举起手但没半点投降的样子。“嘛，虽然他也是无辜的。”  
隔着几个人脑袋对视，花家第一次和这个人目光好好接触。这个人没想过是自己惹的麻烦，而是清楚是这些学生找茬。  
凝视过后花家竟然忽然想笑。他心情混杂到弄不清，却还是提起一侧嘴角，就这样再度掉头迈步。  
“你还真是说走就走啊！”大概没想到花家会走，男生顿时夸张的感叹起来。花家不予理会。

被夹在中间惨遭无视的几个学生，火了似的兵分两路。花家不耐烦的舒了口气，看来今天不出手不行。他毫无干劲的回身接住了背后挥来的拳头，却望见对面那个人已经出手打翻了三四个人。  
虽说是那个人自己淌进来的，但花家也不打算就这样丢给对方。他反手用拳头背面击在了身旁这个混混的正脸上，随即面对撞到墙上晕倒的人看都没看一眼。  
两三步上去，就在最后一个混混打算抬手去揍那个男生时，花家抓住混混肩膀扒过来给了一拳。随即他抬起脚踢过去，却没想到那个混混惨遭两个脚的冲击，滚出去了老远。

花家瞥了眼身侧，和他一同收回腿的男生此时脸上再度挂起先前轻浮笑意。冲他咧嘴一笑，眼底不清楚泛着什么光。  
“你看你果然很会打。”  
“无聊，”花家不多留步，离开前也就没再回头，对方也就没跟上。

后来花家一切如常，学校走廊依旧是他一个人独行的身影。天台上的午餐就和漫画书里似的留给了他一个人，直到那天他发现披着制服外套的家伙也在。  
“我以为你一般都在医学教学楼那边，想不到竟然会在法医系的天台吃饭。”  
原来是法医系学生，花家哼了下，自顾自的咬着炒面面包，“因为没人会想来这里吃饭。”  
“说的也是，这里尸体每天不断。”男生笑得自在，走到他对面后靠住栅栏，就这样面对面坐下来。掏出来的是便利店的三明治，比炒面面包还没吸引力。

“你想知道什么？”嘴里的炒面面包都要没了味道，花家绷着脸扫过对面盘着腿的人。那个目光，明显有话。  
“只是想知道你为什么来学医。”  
“你感兴趣？”  
“还行吧，蛮感兴趣的。”  
花家学医是因为部分个人兴趣，部分家庭关系。家里人和这里最有名的医院有老关系，还投资建了家分院。谁会想到他们家的儿子竟然想去医院，而不是在家里负责商谈。  
花家懒得解释这么多，也根本不想找话题。看得出来他的内心，对方等待的目光下挂着点刻意调侃的神色。  
花家不想回答对方，也就给了一句，“个人兴趣。”

使劲吸着牛奶包装盒，男生鼻子发出来的回应听不出来是失望还是满意。随后他把空盒子捏瘪丢在地上，随后伸出手，“九条贵利矢，我的名字。”  
刚才的话题就这样被突然中断，花家蹙眉抬起目光，然而对面的人却如全然不顾。  
花家可不打算握手上，而是把面包包装纸团了起来。  
九条没生气，而是了然的样子收回手，转而撑在盘起的腿上作出托腮的样子歪头而望。“花家大我。你不需要做自我介绍了，我都知道。”  
奇怪的人，但也很有趣。花家认为这个人和学校里的其他事物不同，除了那些医学知识外，或许他更想解剖看透对方。

午餐后花家先起的身，而九条却两步小跑的便擦肩而过。  
他顺手从花架掌心里把面包包装袋夺了过去，随即塞进了自己当作垃圾袋的便利店塑料袋中，同自己的牛奶三明治空盒一起丢入了天台门口的垃圾桶中。  
九条越过肩头扫了眼因为刚才行为而皱起眉的花家，一手拉了拉肩上的衣服，另手抬起后做了个挥别的手势，便不留多余谈话机会的下了楼梯。

从这个时候开始，花家才开始不自觉的注意起那个人，也发觉他们的相遇变得频繁。可能是种缘分，但更多的是九条擅自的靠近。  
比如打混混找茬时，九条就不知道从哪里冒出来，不受到邀请的擅自帮花家赶走那些人。而或者只是因为九条喜欢追查一些混混的小事，恰好遇到了被找茬的花家。  
花家后来懂了，九条喜欢追查自己感兴趣的事情，喜欢把事情背后的事实和真想弄的清清楚楚。  
“黑道家的人来学医，就这么让你感兴趣吗？”花家随口一问，竟觉得自己和九条说话的口吻比以前轻松随意很多。  
九条看了他一会，但也没否决，却也不肯定，“对你蛮感兴趣的。”

这回九条被揍，眼眶下有擦伤的痕迹。这个人到公园的饮水池中漱了漱口，用沾上水的手指洗了洗伤口。  
“打不过就不要打，”花家讽刺了句。  
今日的对手和以往的不同，花家清楚九条这身手只是为了平日追查事情防身用，并不是真的很懂。最终花家控制不了的上前出手，把那个人从九条身边赶了出去。  
“那是因为很会打的人根本不出手啊，”九条双手撑在水池边不满的反嘲。

看着因稍微沾湿而贴在一起的发梢，九条被水珠折射出一层光亮的侧颜烙印在了花家眼中。花家大概没有好好凝视一个人这么久，甚至令九条感到不对劲的回头看来。  
花家抬起手，拇指就那样蹭过对方眼底的伤。  
“很痛啊——”九条缩脖子同时嫌弃的打掉了花家的手。他那样子，和普通年轻人别无二致。  
“每次都追查东西把自己搞成这样，都是你自找的。”花家收回手，表情不变。但想想看，能让他开口嘱咐人便已少见，或许他的确想要掩盖内心生出的波动。  
“我也很少搞成这样，”九条起身甩甩手，把胳膊套入学校制服中，这是为了掩盖胳膊上的淤青。

那晚他们坐在大桥下面河边的拉面摊上吃了晚饭。九条只喜欢这一家，硬是要花家尝尝看。  
老板和九条也很熟，偶尔聊上几句。而花家只是并排坐着，往嘴里送着面条。  
老板好心给他们都加了两颗溏心蛋，九条却擅自从花家碗中夹走了一个。花家没说话，竟也没觉得生气，甚至筷子没停到宛如什么都没发生，也没和老板再要一颗。  
随后九条要了盘鸡蛋卷，推到花家眼前。谁都没道谢，谁也没抱怨，一人一颗吃了个干净。  
钱是平分，谁也不差谁。

饭后沿着河边离开，两人都没提自己家的方向，也没人现行分开。  
花家没赶走九条，九条也就跟着他进了便利店。  
两人转了一圈，便在收银台前付了安全套和润滑剂的钱，这回也是平摊。  
第二天还有小测试，不过花家不当回事。直到他们走入一家旅馆，便就把那些事都放在了一边。  
从始至终他们也每提过谁该负责的这种问题，因为觉得谁都不用负责。想要去做就自然去做了，兴趣是随心的，两个人清楚对方都没勉强。

花家吻上九条眼眶下的擦伤时，动作比以往都小心。  
然而下一秒嘴唇相互摩擦碰撞上时，力度便掺杂上需求和疯狂。  
手掌抚摸过九条身上的淤青，却也没有停止放松。九条被刺激后露出笑意，漂亮得和平日截然不同。  
主动坐上去，即使疼痛，竟也变成一场谁都不想甘拜下风的比拼。花家没想过会把对方拥入怀里，更没想到九条会如此主动而诱惑。

这一夜，谁都没说一句话。没有情言，连名字也没呼唤。  
九条不会喊痛，但对感觉的表达也不同于小女生的那般羞涩忍耐。就这样从喉咙中压不住的泄露，回荡在花家耳边。  
花家的动作有节凑，却也毫无力度的掌握。嘴角扬起的笑意，最后化在了吻间。  
扣紧的十指不过是霸占锁起的控制，他将九条刻在脑中，也第一次将贪图的一面肆咬烙印在肌肤上。  
他将自己标记到了对方深处，直到清晨降临他才勉强让自己撑不住的身体停止运作，把体力抵达极限的九条松开。

来的电话没人接，时间也没人读。退房被拖延，学校也没人去。九条说这还是他第一次旷课，而他选择法医也是为了能以后追查真相。  
花家从后方搂上来，不是亲昵的相拥，也没有延续下去的亲吻。只是让手自然的搭在了九条腰上，闭目迎合睡意的将头抵在了九条肩颈椎顶端。  
“第一次旷课，这会给你毕业成绩记上一笔。”花家口吻含糊，困意令他说出的话听似事不关己。“这会影响到你以后追查真相的道路。”  
九条干笑几声，也没翻身，“我现在有更好奇的真相。”  
“比如？”  
“比如我这你这算是进展到了哪一步。”  
谁都没给出来答案，谁都把问题抛掷到表面，便不再往心底深处看。最后他们甘愿被梦魔套上了封锁语言的锁链，一声不吭在同一张床上睡去，一觉到了另个夜晚。

九条喜欢追查那些死亡背后的事，甚至违反违反规定跑去现场勘查。他总是偷偷摸摸，老师谁都发现不了，报告作业也都好好上交。  
可花家比谁都清楚，因为他总会去抓九条。  
起初不过都是偶遇，单单是因为九条喜欢调查东西而老在在危险的地方，花家因为家庭背景对这种事很敏感，最后演变成他也会一起来。  
后来他偶尔在看到九条后就会跟上，在九条惹上麻烦时出手相救。  
其实他并不是那种随便救人把自己搭进去的类型，没有利益可言。而他就是不能轻易将九条扔下，宛如中了毒。

那天弄清楚一件事后，九条在回家的路上又和寻上来的花家碰了个正着。花家其实早就清楚他要走这边，见面就开口提出要求，“把你手机号给我，”  
九条吃惊又好笑，“怎么回事？”  
好奇心被勾起，九条跑去了花家身边并排迈开步。他们谁都没说好，却一齐向着桥下的拉面摊走去，这种事也不是一两次了。  
“免得你又去招惹麻烦。”冷言冷语，但花家内心其实并不是这样。  
“哦？你觉得我会在那时候打给你吗？”九条没生气，看透似的眨眨眼。  
看着九条嘻皮笑脸的样子，花家厌烦的撇撇嘴。随后他一把按住对方肩膀，强行让对方停下脚步。  
“给我你的电话号码，”他一字一句，原来自己这么会较真？

面对如此认真且表情不见严肃的花家，九条抬手把手指戳在了对方额头。“你表情比平日更加可怕了。”  
这次轮到九条的手被打掉。看在继续下去花家可能真的会火，作为聪明人的九条闭上开玩笑的嘴，换了副面孔。  
九条才不会在这里招惹对方生气，更何况交换号码这种事九条并不排斥。  
“我知道了，那么你请我一碗面，我就给你。”这样说完的九条不等花家，一路下了坡道走去摊位前。

现在的花家会和他说很多话，对九条他也能随意找出些话题。两个人总是有一搭没一搭的聊着，吃面的速度也比当初慢了一倍。  
大部分时间都是九条在说，讲述今天遇到的案件，还有同学里那些搞怪的事情。花家几乎都是选择去听，并不是嫌烦的屏蔽，单纯的将其收入耳中。  
偶尔泼盆冷水，偶尔给对方补充分析，花家不自觉的就插入话题里。  
他们还会讨论学业，没人相信他们竟然会和普通学生似的讨论教科书上的手法与过程。更不敢相信他们的话题偶尔还会提到游戏之类的日常事情，但谁也没打算邀请对方去家里打游戏。

可是那晚不同，他们吃碗面因为话题而争论不休。两人借着手术的问题讨论了很久，发应过来后才觉得可笑。  
最终这种好好学生的样子在街头游戏机前停止，两个人各自用自己的硬币投进机器来了一局，最后是花家获胜。  
拿着自动贩卖机里买的饮料，两个人坐在海边堤坝筑起的矮墙围上各自喝着。  
“差点忘了，给你我的号码。”九条突然想到什么似的，冲花家伸出手，“给我你的手机，我帮你输。”  
“我念给你，你发短信给我。”花家侧身坐在台子上没交出手机。一条腿架在上面撑住胳膊，余光扫去夕阳过后夜晚降临的海。

九条耸耸肩不打算强要，因此他在花家身后坐下，侧过身让后背靠上。  
他能感到花家的不适应，可花家也没躲开。所以九条就这么继续靠着，拿出手机让对方把数字一个一个告诉自己。  
九条在短信中发过去了个手枪的手机自带图标。但是对方回，于是他又很快发了一个笑脸。  
“我收到了…”花家回头越过肩膀警告了过去。  
“你至少回复一下吧？”九条于用侧回过头。  
“就在一起，还需要回什么短信。”  
两个人贴住的肩头让他们的头才相距几厘米，头侧的发梢实则交错在一起。  
他们的余光中都隐约从发丝刘海间瞥见近在咫尺的侧颜。从鼻梁的轮廓到嘴侧的唇形，他们很少在生活中如此靠近。

九条站起身，拉开了距离。他们之间的呼吸同声音一起沉下。  
花家的身后空了，温度离去，空气贴了上来。  
刚才那个玩笑似乎也不曾出现过，谁都没往心里多想，九条也让手机滑回了兜里。他站起身走了两步，将喝空的罐子精准的投入垃圾桶。回头却望见花家已经顺势往后躺在了台子上，把手机举到眼前，打着不清楚名的游戏。  
九条靠近，站到躺着的人身侧，单手撑在了花家头顶处的空位上，低头俯视对方。  
花家少见的GAME OVER了，他这次没乍舌，而是放下手机后把彼此脸之间的隔阂取出。笔直凝视双方瞳中，时间一分一秒踱步而过。

海边路灯的光被九条挡去了多半，阴影藏匿起来两人的表情，可彼此似乎都能察觉。  
“我们这算是交往吧？”九条开口，明明是发问，却宛如确定般，嘴角的弧度若隐若现。  
几次的相遇，初夜的体验，平日的吃饭和聊天。花家身边多了一个人，虽是擅自缠上的，可他却被吸引。大概后面也有花家擅自跟上去的成分，他们之间的丝线越绕越多。  
花家抬起手，抓住了九条的衣领后，就这样把对方拽了下来。距离只会越短，再短，更短…  
“在交往。”吻接触的比他们历经过的都温柔，好似往日那些形象早不存在。

这个号码的交换早已偏离了最初的目的，攥在手中却有了分量。  
他们都不是喜欢发短信打电话一聊就几个小时的类型，顶多就是约出来吃饭，汇报几点下课在哪见面。  
偶尔无聊时九条会传过去自己在干什么的报告，花家也就简单几个字回复，九条却感觉笑得挺开心。

他们没去过对方家，也没问起过地址或者发出邀请。  
找个旅馆进去，一夜下来。第二天却还被九条带头爬起来把作业弄了，花家只能没有怨言。  
“洗干净去学校了，”站在浴室里的九条透过镜子角度望见走进来的花家，如此催促。  
但他很快就被花家拉出水幕，推靠向冰冷刺骨的瓷砖墙。热吻下来，又被亲出红记斑斑。  
“你比外表要热情贪婪多了，”九条故意讽刺。  
花家不去否认，而是自傲的冷笑。任由九条将他拖入水帘间，与不断低落的湿润中夺取双唇。

他们在床上呼唤出对方名字，也是在后来。  
花家虽不保留自己的欲望，但也懂得控制。当他们的关系确立明了后，九条的主动如同催化剂似的刺激花家的大脑细胞。  
他本来就不是一个温柔手软的人，九条也不是那种喜欢被细腻呵护的家伙。他们知道如何与对方同步并进，并把体内的快感共同释放，一齐攀升高点。  
床在他们身下发出悲鸣，喘息的热气如浪头般拍打在躯体上。手部的力度使彼此镶嵌完好，腰部的挺起同肉体的曲线被拉扯到极限。  
“大我…”  
花家第一次听到九条这样叫他，直至刚才进门，他们两人还在用姓氏相称。

“毕业后我会去中央监察医务院当法医，”事后九条对从自己体内抽出来的人如此说道，他的呼吸还未平息，“而你则会成为你想要成为的放射科医生吗？”  
“谁知道呢，”花家这话低沉平稳，宛如他毫不在乎。但其实他在乎得恨，而这话没有半点虚假。  
“去你家有关的那个医院，当个院长也没什么的？”九条半开玩笑的躺在那里，俩人都不忙着清理。  
这不是花家希望涉及的话题，今日的肆意贪婪看似是被囚禁在了躯体欲望之下，实则是因为想要遗忘心头之忧。  
“你今天话太多了，贵利矢，”他自然而然用名字压下话题。随后再次含去对九条的声音。  
此后他们的称呼自然而然从姓氏化到了名字，而谁都没觉得哪里别扭。

花家不是什么会说情话的人，而九条的那些甜言蜜语也都是开玩笑方式的。  
平日没有过多的亲吻，没有多余的牵手，没有连夜满足不了的性爱。  
他们的关系保持在平衡间，好像并排行走才是舒心。  
学生们只会觉得九条很怪，喜欢和黑道世家的人混在一起。可是谁也不会讨论更多，因为九条总能抓到其他人把柄，且他一般呆在法医系里并不怎么出来和其他人混。

九条满足于现在，甚至会把自己知道的情报和感兴趣的案件拉来给花家听。花家不赞同对方去这些地方危机生命，可九条却没停，追查真相的固执花家也阻止不了。  
所以花家会跟过去，不明所以的产生要守在一旁监视的思想。摊上事后花家也主动打上去，这时候他已经和过去不同，发觉九条在他内心竟然独特，想要留在手中。  
每次处理完那些麻烦事，两人便随便找个地方吃口饭。  
接下来的每分每秒，他们都把时间留给对方，夜晚的拥抱也成为了他们管用的姿势。家门是不是时常回去已经不重要，九条和花家让对方出现在生活里的几率变大扩张。

四季轮流，他们谁都没想过关系需要有什么改变。没有多余的人插入，没有谁打算离开。  
他们在雨中不会撑伞，而是喜欢之后在浴缸里共享一个空间。  
他们在雪中不会相互暖手，而是会并排走去餐厅，每次轮流付钱。  
他们也不会去游乐场或者电影院约会，甘愿在街边的游戏厅打上几个来回。  
他们更不会全天在手机上聊天蜜语，而是看到对方提前下课后等在门口或者老地方，打招呼是习惯的吻过。

然而绑定这种事谁都没打算拘束在对方身上，可彼此的目光却锁住对方不放。不说，却懂得感情，比一切看到的要深远很多很多。  
九条察觉自己脑中除去他想要破解的谜题，剩下的只留下了花家的身影。臭着脸，说话不多，开口却仍别人觉得欠揍。这样的人九条却觉得有趣，却喜欢，感到爱上。  
但他不会说出口表明，只用动作说明，距离依旧维持。这和花家一样，谁都不会整天把“爱”和“喜欢”挂在嘴边，但会在呆在身边。  
时常他们会靠在一起无声阅读课本，九条也会随意躺在花家怀里看着旅馆电视机里播放的烂俗爱情片。  
沿着道路漫无目的的共步成为了他们每日临别前的习惯，花家从不让九条靠近他们家的区域以免惹麻烦，而九条也很自知的不曾跟去。

就是这般，他们清楚彼此之间故事，把感情的丝线挂钩在彼此胸前。  
可他们塑造的世界外，远远被宇宙包裹。  
谁也寻觅不到确切的背景，谁也无法深究对方的一切。

“我和别人订婚了。”  
毕业前最后一周，花家找到从解剖室消毒房间出来的九条，不顾课程将对方带去了天台。  
九条的表情看似并无过度扭曲，内部压制的感情却如潮水似的在他周围空气里溢出。他咬住后齿，目光随着屏住的呼吸紧紧抓住花家不放。  
但是花家并未停下话，甚至可以说他清楚九条会有什么反应，这事必须说清。  
家族，地盘，利益。这些便是一道道隔开他们的墙。黑道总有黑道的做法，家族的事业终究要落在花家大我的头上。和其他结盟保持关系也是第一要任，联婚这种并非少见。

花家选择了家和事业，而他认为这是自己需要踏出去的一步。他比九条更看得清他们之间的感情，所以他清楚九条受了多大的伤，或许便可以让他们都放开。  
这些九条其实应该懂的，不过这几年的相处令一切都淡化。花家明白自己如何看待九条，闷在胸口的疼痛令他最终也未能抬手靠近九条，他拒绝去抚摸和亲吻，只因为那样会令双方都更受伤。

他站在那里，等着九条揍上来。  
而九条也看出来花家在等什么，他也真的想那么做。  
他们太清楚这时候按照对方性格会发生什么，因此不用说。

九条揍完花家便离开了。  
花家只能留给九条空间和时间，宛如一切被突然撕扯两半。无法遗忘前天还在一起的做爱，昨天还有过的热吻。花家一言不发的离开教学楼，而他也不再感受到任何来自九条的视线。

两人不会矫情的打电话哭诉，也不会刻意打电话争吵闹翻。然而花家能清晰的感觉到九条的气愤，比如在校园里路过时对方的冷笑讽刺与刺痛般的视线。  
花家没有去当他希望的医生，也没有继续寻找其他。回到家结了婚，继承家族事业，管理手下的小弟，在各种势力中忙来忙去。  
他不清楚九条在做什么，但一定已经成为法医。他没有删除手机里的号码，如同陈尸似的躺在列表的其中一行里。

他们再度碰面也是因为九条追查事件真相时是恰好遇到，九条这次检验的尸体来自花家敌对的那方。  
九条看到花家就会不一样，他自己也觉得可笑，可感情就是会被肆意拉扯出更多更深。  
花家劝他离开为妙，而九条竟也察觉到对方冷言中的一丝关心。这只会令他不爽，却也开始令他动摇。  
“你不要太固执了，”这话花家以前也说过。但以前阻止不了，九条嘲笑大概未来对方也拿他没辙。  
只是九条不会为此为难对方，不让自己牵扯入黑道，让性命陷入苦恼和危机。所以他也不会让花家气到亲自出马，更何况九条也不想再多与他遇到。

所以九条选择从现场离开，毕竟花家的出现在意料之外。花家看似已经把周围这些事当作日常，看到九条不过也就简言几句，其他的一概不谈。  
“那你也最好也小心点，”九条发笑。“你们这样弄下来，说不定下次见面时你就躺在我的解剖台上了。”  
这是气话，九条也清楚自己不能被感情拘束起来，却也发觉总共自己内心受伤的那块单单只属于花家，因此他无法避开去其他地方。

九条继续在他领域的工作，但也继续追查那些死者背后的故事。一个人熬夜调查，一个人忙后晚餐，一个人趴在写字台上睡去。  
可他还是不小心踏入了险恶的环境，在差点被抓起来拷问前逃了出来。这是一个教训，九条却拿不定主意，他受到真相的吸引，追寻下去那才是唯一令自己摆脱其他多余思想的方法。  
他渴求知道更多，以此避免更多。  
就像是如果当年他知道花家更多，或许可以提早撤出，不让两个人掉入僵局。  
当初只是因为有趣而在一起，而现在却发觉对方离去已经撕掉了自己生活的一大块。

爆炸震动了港口，叠起的货箱滚落崩塌。枪声在不一样的势力之间炸开，火光刺眼的阵痛过九条的头脑。  
他还是落入了不该落入的地方，他全力试图逃走。  
可惜终究还是被发现，就在昏天黑地的废墟中寻觅道路时，偷袭他的人却被不知那里的抢击毙。  
其他危险人物赶来的脚步声从远处的喧嚣中插入，而九条却被一个人从身后拉起，来不及回头便被推入海中。  
“别太固执了。”九条最后听到这样一句话，便被浪头的声音打翻，沉入的冰冷令他大脑犯晕。  
醒来时他被救上，码头的渔夫给他送去了医院。并没大碍，他匆匆离开。新闻没有提到他，却为昨日港口的爆炸进行几番报道。

回到岗位时第一个接到的通知，便是花家大我的死亡。  
枪伤，终极，为他们家带来巨大损失。  
组织的人不清楚为何花家会突然离开队伍，冲去追击那些喽啰。那种没计划的行动不符合他们老大的行为。  
但九条知道，毕竟最后的声音还从他混动的身体中渗透出来，就连那抓在他肩头的力度此时都和电流似的窜过，把他的呼吸蒸发干。

九条到的时候，房间里只有他和花家。  
揭开的白布下对方的头发竟有了几缕白色挑染。九条听说过一些他们家的事，可他早不清楚花家这些日子发生了什么。  
原本他认为花家那些劝阻和讽刺对他调查来讲都很碍事，然而他避开的其实只有花家的靠近，免得自己过于在意和分心。

酸楚的疼痛从喉咙里泛起，被九条硬生生忍痛咽下。  
就连死后，花家的表情也看不出任何舒缓。不痛苦，也不轻松，好似他的感情被扔在了其他地方。九条的感情也碎在了尸体之上。  
“我才不想在这里遇到你。”九条想到最后一次和这个人的对话，懊悔吞噬了他泪腺仅存的力量。  
自己的命被对方保留下，而对方失去的东西却让九条看到了真相。  
他当年追求的真相或许是属于爱。  
他真的很讨厌花家？其实他是太喜欢了。花家真的表现出不当回事？其实他是太在意九条了。  
“那句是骗人的，这不是很明显吗！”他笑着流泪，自己揭穿着自己的谎言。


End file.
